Duelists of Zero
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Duelists of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters from the Yugioh abriged series and as expected, hilarity insues. First up is Seto Kaiba. Note, I am basing this off their personalities on the abridged series, so it isn't accurate to the anime portrayal. However, duels will remain faithful to the anime.
1. Chapter 1

"Dialogue"

"_Louise's summoning chant"_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Seto Kaiba was living the good life in Kaiba Corp headquarters. He was young, a good duelist, owned a multi-billion dollar company, had 3 Blue-eyes white dragon cards, and best of all for him, he could screw the rules as he had money.

Suddenly a female voice began _"I beg of you…"_

"Shut up, Mokuba_" _Seto Kaiba said as he turned his chair from the window to face his little brother, Mokuba, watching his favorite cartoon, Spongebob on the tv.

"That wasn't me big brother" Mokuba said as he turned to face his big brother.

Seto Kaiba took a look at his necklace with the picture of Mokuba in it. He thought about the days in the orphanage since he had fired their parents. He thought about how depressing it was since he didn't have money then.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

Seto was woken up from his daydream and was visibly annoyed at Mokuba when he turned up the volume of the tv.

"Mokuba, turn the off!"

"Charmander, Char!"

"Shut up Charmander, I mean Mokuba!"

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

Kaiba then thought it was another one of Yugi's tricks. He thought back to the time when he was mind crushed.

"Exodia obeliterate!" Yugi Muto said as he won the duel with Exodia.

"It's not possible how did I lose to him?" Kaiba said, staring down at his cards.

"Kaiba, if you really want to know, open your mind!"Yugi said as he mind crushed Kaiba.

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

Seto was beyond angry now as he woke up from the dream He really wanted to know. He wanted to know the source of the voice now!

"Show yourself or I will buy out a company and threaten to lay off the workers if you don't!"

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Ahh, Mokuba, don't get kidnapped while I'm gone!"_ Kaiba said as he was swallowed up in a giant light._

_ Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louise stared at the being she just summoned. He was clad in a white jacket, with black pants. He had looks that made some of the girls blush at the sight of him.

"That's our zero, who would have guessed you would have summoned a plebeian." Kirche said in between laughs she had at the sight of the familiar.

"Shut up, it was just a minor screw up!" Louise snapped back.

That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" remarked Malicorne.

Mr. Colbert!" Lousie shouted at the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Please let me resummon!" Louise begged her teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, I can't allow that. A familiar is a mage's lifelong partner, and to redo the ceremony would defile the ritual itself."

"So you mean I have to?" Louise said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, finalize the ritual."

Seto Kaiba looked at the surroundings of the location he was at now. He pieced together bits and pieces of the conversation and found out the language was close to French.

'Hmm, all those lessons Gozaburo made me take seemed to have paid off!' Kaiba thought to himself.

"You should consider yourself lucky!" Louise said as she kissed Kaiba.

Seto was somewhat surprised, but then the shock became pain.

"Ah, god, what did you do? This is worse than that time Mokuba chopped my finger off with the helicopter blade"

"It will all be over soon"

Seto then looked down at the mark on his hand now and reacted with utterly disbelief.

" Nooo, now Yugi will think, I'm one of his little friends"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't back down commoner!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose around.

"Who would run away from you? You are even less intimidating that Kuriboh!" Kaiba said.

Everyone had gathered at Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. Guiche challenged Kaiba to a duel when Kaiba told Guiche to "Shut up,Mokuba" after noticing the similiarities in his and Mokuba's voice. Everyone was terrified of what was going to happen, especially Siesta, who stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

"Let's begin the duel!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose, sending a petal to the ground, which from that, sprung a bronze valkyrie.

Kaiba activated his duel disk and drew 5 cards.

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face.

"He's a commoner, yet he can summon familiars?" Murmured one in the crowd.

"Hmph, you think cards will save you? Don't worry good people, I Guiche de Gramont, will show this commoner his place." Guiche snorted as the crowd roared in appreciation.

"Go valkyrie!"

"I activate the trap card, negate attack!"

Guiche and everyone else in the audience was stunned to see Guiche's bronze golem repelled back with such ease.

"Trap cards? Negate attack? I have never heard of such spells!"

" I know, my turn" Kaiba said with a grin on his face as he drew another card. Somewhere in the universe, a puppy died.

"I now summon Vorse raider, attack his valkyrie!" Kaiba said as his Vorse raider materialized and attacked his valkyrie.

"How is that possible? A commoner defeated Guiche's valkyrie!" someone in the crowd shouted as Guiche watched as he valkyrie was decapitated in front of his eyes by Vorse Raider.

"Hmph, you got lucky commoner!" Guiche said as he summoned 5 more valkyries.

"Finish that commoner!"

"Activate trap, Crush card virus! This card destroys all your monsters on the field with an attack higher than 1500 by tributing a monster with 1000 or less attack powers. I tribute Saggi the Dark Clown."

Guiche watched in horror as all of his valkyries crumbled right before him.

"Is that all you have?" Guiche said, sweating extensively as he kept twirling his rose around. Petals fell to the ground but no valkyries appeared.

"Crush card destroys all monsters in your deck, so you can't summon any valkyries!" Kaiba said with a sadistic smile forming on his face. Again, another puppy died.

"My turn, draw!"

Kaiba turned to look at the card he drew.

'Perfect' he thought to himself.

" I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Saggi the Dark Clown. I now tribute my Vorse Raider and Saggi the Dark Clown to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said as he threw his card on the duel disk.

Everyone was in utter terror as his Blue-eyes came out of a giant white light and let out a roar.

"How is that possible? He summoned a dragon!" one remarked.

"He is Louise the Zero's familiar, this shouldn't happen" another stated.

Tabitha, already having put down her book, drew extremely interested in the duel when the commoner summoned a dragon that utterly destroys her dragon in power.

"W-what, are you?"

"I am Seto Kaiba, don't forget it. Blue-eyes, white lightning attack!"

"Huh, I'm not dead?"

"No, but do you concede defeat?" Kaiba said as he walked towards Guiche, Blue-eyes right behind him.

"Yes, yes I admit defeat!"

"Good. Ahahahahahahahhahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2-Yami and Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Familiar of Zero. All works are properties of their respective owners.

"Dialogue"

_**"Thought"**_

_"Louise's summoning chant"_

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Domino City. Yugi Muto was in his classroom at Domino City high school, playing a children's card game with Joey.

"Yugi, how long are you going to be playing? I want to go to the bathroom and use your body and do number 1." Yami said to Yugi who was beating Joey in a children's card game at the time.

"Oh no, not this time, last time I let you use my body, you gave yourself a wedgie and then switched back" Yugi said, remembering the time Yami did that to him. He could remember it like it was yesterday because it was yesterday when it happened.

"_I beg of you…"_

"Yami, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did. That voice it sounds even worse than Tristan's voice!"

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

Yugi looked around the room to see where that voice came from. He turned to see Tea Gardner on his left, staring down at the children's card game unfolding right in front of her. He say Tristan standing on his right, who said something about having his own episode. He then looked at Joey Wheeler in front of him. Joey looked deep in thought about what to do next even though he only had 1 card in his hand and no cards on the field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" Joey said in his Brooklyn accent.

" I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attack Joey directly and finish the duel and his annoying Brooklyn accent!"

"Brooklyn Rage!" Joey said as he flipped the desk and made the cards go flying.

"Does Yugi Muto have to mind crush a bitch?" Yugi said, staring at Joey with a serious look.

"Nyeh, no. It's fine I can go without being mind crushed."

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

_"**Hmmm, there's only one person whose voice actually sounds worse than Tristan's."**_

"Hey Bakura, did you say something?" Yugi said as he turned to Bakura, the only gay kid in his school that he knew.

"No Yugi, I didn't say anything. Also , can I be in the show?"

"And cut into my precious screen time?"

"Get bent you gay limey!" Joey added.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just British not gay!" Bakura said as he got up to walk over to Yugi.

"Whatever, stop cutting into my precious screen time" Yugi said as he pushed Bakura out the door.

"Yugi, did you really need to do that?" Tea asked.

"It's not like he's a main character or anything, so he isn't needed" Tristan said.

"But still, he is our friend and without friendship, we are nothing."

Tea and Tristan went back and forth about friendship and Yugi got annoyed.

"Yugi, assert yourself. You are the main character. Act like one!" Yami said to Yugi.

"Everyone, shut up or you will all get mind crushed!" Yugi said as he stood up. Everyone immediately shut up due to the fear of the mind crush.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Yami, what is happening?"

"I don't know Yugi, but I feel we are going to another universe where we aren't the main characters!"

"What, that will never….. Holy crap…." Yugi said as he was sucked into a portal right in his classroom.

" What the hell just happened to Yugi?" Tea said.

"I don't know" Joey said as he breathed a sigh of relief. Joey had been mind crushed yesterday when he demanded more screen time from the producers, and that would cut into Yugi's screen time. Yugi found out and mind crushed Joey, so that he would wake up the next day and not try to ask for more screen time.

"Hey guys, now that Yugi is gone, can I be a main character?" Bakura asked as he came back into the room after getting thrown out.

"Get the hell out of here, you stupid limey!" Joey said as he pushed Bakura back out.

"So who's the main character now?" Tristan asked.

"Obviously it's me. I have the stupidest hair, and weirdest voice out of everyone in the series. Plus I'm 10 times smexier than Kaiba. I will also change the name of the show to Joey-Oh!" Joey said.

_Somewhere else in Domino City, Seto Kaiba's Kaiba senses were tingling._

"Mokuba, get my helicopter ready! I need to go over to Domino City high school to assert my status as main character and the best player of children's card games out there."

"Alright big brother, and can I be in this chapter?" Mokuba said as he turned off the tv.

"Shut up, Mokuba!"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louise stared at the being she just summoned. She had just summoned a teenage boy who was wearing blue pants, a blue jacket, and a white shirt. He had some strange machine attached to his arm, and a puzzle having from his neck.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"So cute, how did Louise the Zero summon such a cute familiar?" One girl asked.

"What type of familiar is it?" Someone asked.

"Are you stupid? It is a baby bear!" Someone else asked.

"No, it is a baby panda!" Kirche answered.

Yugi Muto looked around to see where he was. He saw a bunch of people his age, wearing black clothing and capes. He looked and saw the wide variety of hair color that was present and smirked.

"Their hairstyles are nothing compared to mine. My hair is at least ten times crazier than their's."

"Yugi, I agree. Go ask someone how to get back to our universe. I have a bad feeling that Bakura is going to be a main character" Yami said as Yugi walked up to a pink haired girl.

"Excuse miss, where are we and how to we get back to Domino City in Japan or the U.S., it really isn't specific." Yugi said as he stood in front of her.

"Kya, the baby panda can speak!" Kirche said, fainting at the sight. She wasn't the only one to do so in the school to.

"I'm not a baby panda, so how do we get out of here?"

"Wait, so you're not a baby panda?" Yami asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I'm not a baby panda" Yugi said aloud.

"So how do we get back home, miss? I need to return and reclaim my status as main character!"

Louise stood there dumbfounded. She was really excited to have a panda as a familiar but was upset to learn her familiar was a person.

Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted at the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Please let me re-summon!" Louise begged her teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, I can't allow that. A familiar is a mage's lifelong partner, and to redo the ceremony would defile the ritual itself."

"So you mean I have to?" Louise said with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, finalize the ritual."

"You should consider yourself lucky!" Louise said as she kissed Yugi on the lips.

"Woohoo, first base!" Yugi said as he got the kiss. Yugi jumped up in celebration but collapsed to the ground in searing pain.

"Well, um, actually Yugi, I did stuff in your body with a fan girl, and um, we've been here before." Yami said as stood above the fallen Yugi, who was writhing in pain on the ground, who then became unconscious.

"Yugi, Yugi, don't die on me! I need your body to be able to play card games. Yugi, YUGI!" Yami as he stood over the unconscious Yugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't back down commoner!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose around.

"Who would run away from you? You are even gayer than Bakura, and me being a main character, pretty much dictates I will win this duel." Yugi said as he stared at Guiche.

Everyone had gathered at Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. Guiche challenged Yugi to a duel when Yugi insulted Guiche as being a secondary character, and demanded more screen time.

"Let's begin the duel!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose, sending a petal to the ground, which from that, sprung a bronze valkyrie.

"Super Special Awesome Ultra Sexy Transformation go!" Yugi said as he transformed into Yami.

Yami activated his duel disk and drew six cards to start his turn.

"I set 1 monster, and put down 2 face-downs and end my turn"

"Cards? Hmph, you think cards will save you? Valkyrie put the commoner in his place!"

The valkyrie attacked his face-down monster, only to get pushed back by the monster, which turned out to be Big shield Gardna.

"He is just a commoner, yet he can control familiars?" a fat boy in the crowd asked.

"What is he?" a girl asked.

"My turn" Yami said as he drew another card.

"I summon Queen's knight and switch Big Shield Gardna to attack mode. Queen's Knight attack his valkyrie. Big Shield, attack his life points directly!"

Queen's Knight destroyed Guiche's valkyrie and Big Shield Gardna attacked Guiche, sending him flying 10 feet back.

"Hmph, you got lucky commoner. Let's see you deal with this." Guiche said as he summoned 5 more valkyries.

"Attack the commoner!"

"Nope, I activate Mirror Force."

Guiche watched in horror as his valkyries hit an invisible force, destroying all of them.

"If you surrender now, I will forget all this." Guiche said as he desperately summoned 10 more valkyries.

"Not going to happen, I will not surrender to a secondary character!" Yami said as he drew another card.

"I activate Brain Control, your valkyrie is mine! Now I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, Queen's Knight, and your valkyrie to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami said as he threw down Obelisk on his duel disk.

The crowd watched in horror as Obelisk the Tormentor appeared from lightning storm. Obelisk looked around for a few seconds, and then looked directly at Guiche.

"I now activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Queen's Knight. I also activate Monster Reborn to bring back Big Shield Gardna! I sacrifice these 2 monsters to give Obelisk infinite power!"

Guiche wet his pants as the blue Obelisk took the 2 monsters into his hand and crushed both of them, turning himself red in the process.

"Obelisk finish this now! Attack Guiche with fist of fury!"

Obelisk punched 1 of Guiche's valkyries and destroyed them all the in process. The shockwave shook the ground and sent Guiche flying right into a castle wall. The crowd, having been moved by the shockwave, watched in horror as Yami walked up to Guiche, his Obelisk walking right behind him, causing the ground to shake with each step.

"Do you concede defeat?"

"Yes, yes, I concede defeat!"

"So, who is the main character?"

"You are, you are!" Guiche said as a new puddle formed under him.

"Good" Yami said as he turned away from him.

"How, how could I have lost to him?"

Yami turned around and stared at Guiche for a moment.

"Guiche, if you really wish to know….. then talk to the hand!" Yami said as he put his hand in front of him.

"Mind crush!"

Yami then turned to the crowd, who was shaken at the sight of Guiche's unconscious body.

"Who is the main character now?" Yami asked as he put his hand behind his ear, slightly leaning forward.

"You are, you are!" the crowd said in unison.

"Good, don't forget, there is only one super smexy handsome man on this show and that is me!"

"Don't you mean me?" Yugi said to Yami.

"Umm, sure"

_"**Hmmm, maybe I should just mind crush Yugi and steal his body "**_ Yami thought.

"Now everyone, bow before your new master!"

* * *

Sorry, I wasn't sure as to how to end the chapter. Also, which character should I do next? Leave a review and put in who you want next in a chapter.

Character choices- Marik

Bakura

Yami Marik

Yami Bakura

Tristan

Joey Wheeler

Mai Valentine


	3. Chapter 3-Melvin

I apologize in advance if this is a bad chapter. I am not as familiar with Marik in the abridged series as I am with someone like Yugi or Kaiba. That being said,enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh, Familiar of Zero, or anything related to them. The works are property of their respective owners, and I have no possession over anything. Please don't sue.

"Dialogue"

_"Summoning speech"_

**_"Chant"_**

* * *

Chapter 3-Melvin

It was a beautiful day on the surface although no one could see it as the Kaiba's blimp was under the surface. The main characters were busy on a side story that included Noah and Gozaburo that somehow pertains to the plot at hand. Here is our lovable Melvin, waiting around for the main characters to comeback on so he could hug them.

"Hmmmm, those German guys got away from me. Why doesn't anyone around here like my hugs?" Melvin exclaimed out loud even though no one could hear him.

"_I beg of you…"_

Melvin looked around and saw no one, and became upset.

"Oh darn, I was looking forward to hugging someone. Oh there you Germans are!" Melvin said as he located the Germans who fled to avoid being a victim of Melvin's hugs.

"Herr Kaiba, save us!" they both shouted in unison as ran away from Melvin, who was giving chase to them.

"Come back here! I just want to give you a hug!"

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

"Oh darn, those Germans got away again. Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Oh I know, I'll go back and murder Odion. Last time, I was late to a children's card game, and that prevented me from lowering my arm and murdering him." Melvin said as he started walking towards Odion's room. A few moments later, Melvin made it to Odion's room.

"Oh hello, Odion , are you ready for a nice hug?"

_"__Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

Melvin stopped and looked around for a moment, wondering where that voice was coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I will cancel this series!"

Melvin looked around and then went to Odion's bed.

"Hmmm, I must be hearing voices again. It was just like that time I was facing my other half and the gay limey. I remember hugging them. Ahhh, that was a good hug. Nice enough of this meaningless dialogue, and prepare to die Odion!" Melvin said as he prepared to stab Odion with the Millennium Rod.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Ahh, friggin hell, no, my chance to kill Odion by simply lowering my hand slipped by again" Melvin screamed as he was absorbed by a portal that come out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh, the maniac is finally gone, I thought we were done for if he just looked under the bed. Gruber, please get your hand out of my pants." Hans said as he came out from under the bed.

"Yeah, I am so glad Melvin did not check under the bed. I do not want another one of his hugs" Gruber said as he crawled out from under the bed.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louise stared at the familiar she had just summoned. She just summoned a human being that had white, extremely spiky hair, beige pants, a black shirt, a cape, some jewelry and an eye on his forehead.

"That's our zero, who would have guessed you would have summoned a plebeian?" Kirche said in between laughs she had at the sight of the familiar.

"Shut up, it was just a minor screw up!" Louise snapped back.

That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" remarked Guiche.

Mr. Colbert! Please let me redo the summoning" Louise shouted at the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, I can't allow that. A familiar is a mage's lifelong partner, and to redo the ceremony would insult the ritual itself." said sympathetically.

"So you mean I have to?" Louise said with a sad look on his face.

While this was happening, Melvin was astonished at the people all around him. He had never seen so many people he could hug gathered in one place.

"Oh, this is wonderful, so many people I can give hugs to!" Melvin shouted out loud.

"Did you hear that, the familiar can talk!" one remarked.

"I am not going to get hugged by a filthy commoner" a girl commented.

"You should consider yourself lucky!" Louise said as she leaned in to kiss Melvin.

"What the friggin hell was that?" Melvin said as he felt pain radiating from his left hand.

"Ahh, that feels good" Melvin said with a smile on his face as he looked down at the runes on his left hand.

"Dangerous. Very dangerous" Tabitha in the crowd commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't back down commoner!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose around.

"Why would run away from you? This is the perfect opportunity to get a hug." Melvin said as he activated his duel disk.

Everyone had gathered at Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. Melvin having gone mad from not hugging anyone in over an hour, asked Guiche to hug him. This caused a misunderstanding with Montmorency, who thought Guiche was seeing men behind her back and was cheating on her. Guiche was in turn slapped by Montmorency and Katie who was nearby, and had to salvage his pride. Guiche challenged Melvin to make him take responsibility and Melvin accepted. Everyone was terrified of what was going to happen, especially Siesta, who stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

"Let the duel begin!" Guiche said as he twirled his rose, sending a petal to the ground and a valkyrie springing up from the ground.

"Let the torture begin" Melvin said with an unsettling smile as he activated his duel disk and drew 5 cards.

"Let's take this duel to the shadow realm!" Melvin said as he took out his Millennium Rod and sent their duel to the shadow realm.

Everyone in Vestri Court became frightened as the bright sunny day was enveloped by the darkness, and looked towards the commoner who did this, Melvin.

"W-what are you?" Guiche said as he was taken aback by the shadow realm.

"Your worse nightmare, my turn. Draw!"

" I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode, and set 3 cards face down." Melvin said as Dark Jeroid materialized in front of everyone. Everyone was amazed at the moment before them.

"How did he do that?" one remarked.

" He is just a commoner, he shouldn't be able to summon familiars!" another added.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting, I wonder is this his true power." Kirche said to her friend Tabitha.

"Not his true power. True power…. terrifying" Tabitha said as she looked up from her book.

"Dark Jeroid weakens your monster by 800. Dark Jeroid, attack his valkyrie now!"

Guiche watched in horror as his valkyrie was cut down right in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention something. Whenever we take damage in a shadow duel, we lose a part of our memories. The person that loses the duel will be trapped forever in the shadow realm." Melvin said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Guiche saw an image of his father fade into oblivion right in front of his eyes.

"I don't know what you did or who you are, but no one makes a fool out of me! Arise 5 more valkyries!"

"I guess that ends my turn." Melvin said with a smirk on his face.

"Turn? You think this is a game? Valkyries finish that commoner!"

"Trap activate, Nightmare Mirror! I can stop one of your valkyries and inflict damage onto you!" Melvin said as he was maniacally laughing.

One of Guiche's valkyries was stopped and thrown back, but the other four managed to get through and destroyed Dark Jeroid and damaged Melvin with their weapons. Guiche lost the memory of his teacher, .

"Hmph, not so tough are you now commoner? Now you lose someone from your memory." Guiche said triumphantly.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha. Why thank you, given the choice, I would get rid of all my memories. There is no one worth remembering!" Melvin said as the memory of Steve 1, Steve 2, and Steve 3 flew away.

"You're insane" Guiche said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Perhaps, but I'm sane enough to make sure you go to the shadow realm! My turn, draw."

"I summon Revival Jam, and activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards. I activate Jam Breeding Machine, and end my turn."

"You think that pile of goo will stop my valkyries? Valkyries attack!"

"Not so fast, trap activate Nightmare Wheel. This stops one of your valkyries from attacking or changing its position."

"My 3 other valkyries can still attack! Finish him"

One of the valkyries attacking Revival Jam destroyed it, only to see it rematerialize a few moments later.

"You still take damage"

"That I do, little boy" Melvin said as Ishizu faded from Melvin's memory.

"My turn! Draw. Nightmare Wheel's and Jam Breeding Machine's effects activates. I get a Jam Token and you lose 500 life points and someone else from your memory.

Guiche stood up and saw the image of his mother fade from existence.

"What kind of monster are you?" Guiche said with a look of absolute despair on his face.

" I am a monster born from the loneliness and hatred, young one. But enough about me, let us get back to the duel. I summon Makyura the Destructor. Attack a valkyrie and destroy another part of his memory!"

Makyura destroyed one of Guiche's valkyries and with that came the memory of Guiche's oldest brother.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

"Arise my valkyries and put an end to that monster!" Guiche said as he conjured up 20 valkyries.

"I activate the trap card, Jam Defender. Now all attacks will be directed to Revival Jam, and since it will simply come back after it is destroyed it is useless!" Melvin said as he was maniacally laughing.

"My turn, You take another 500 points of damage from Nightmare Wheel, and I summon Drillago. Drillago attack him directly!"

The damage from Nightmare Wheel took another one of his brothers from his memory and Drillago took his last brother away from him. Guiche was on his last legs, as the pain of the duel took its toll on him. He could barely stand-up straight, and couldn't see very far.

"Stop this duel at once!" said, frantically trying to get through the large mob of students watching the duel.

"Stand aside old man, you don't want to interfere in what doesn't concern you." Melvin said as he turned to with a look of absolute cruelty on his face.

"Stop the duel, or I will stop you" said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, foolish mortal. I warned you! Take the power of the Millennium Rod!" Melvin said as he pointed the rod at Colbert. Colbert went flying back and knocked into the castle wall, knocking him out cold.

"Anyone else, foolish enough to stop this?" Melvin said as he looked around.

"Good, I conclude my turn. It is your move little boy."

" I summon another valkyrie" he said very weakly.

"It is about time to end this. I never thought I would get bored torturing people, but I guess it can happen. My turn. Draw!"

"Hehehe, hahahahahhahhahaahaha, it is time for your end! Nightmare Wheel, take another one of his memories."

Guiche barely able to stand, saw Katie fading from his memory.

"I will put an end to this right now. I tribute Revival Jam, Makyura the Destructor, and Drillago, to summon my most powerful beast, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Everyone who wasn't already terrified, became absolutely fearful when a great beam of light pierced the darkness to reveal a giant yellow orb.

"Now I will awaken it with the ancient chant,

**_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_**

Everyone was in awe as the Winged Dragon of Ra awoke and roared out loud.

" I activate Egyptian God Phoenix mode! Destroy all his monsters now!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra ignited into a majestic phoenix, promptly igniting all of Guiche's valkyries on fire, and seconds later, there was only the ashes that remained.

"Attack him, and finish this duel! Blaze Cannon, DESTROY HIM!"

The crowd could only watch in horror as Guiche was engulfed in a sea of fire that came from the Winged Dragon of Ra. In the inferno around him, Guiche watched in horror as the one person that he loved, Montmorency, faded from the confides of his mind.

"Hahahaha, that's right, burn!" Melvin said as he resumed his maniacal laughter.

Guiche collapsed and the darkness dissipated, leaving Melvin to walk towards the barely-conscious Guiche who started to get back up.

"Well, you lost the shadow, so now you shall be trapped in the shadow realm!" Melvin said as he lifted up his Millennium Rod to meet Guiche's eyes. The Millennium Rod started to glow and then Guiche became unconscious.

"Mwahahahahahhaahhahahaahahhahahahahahhahaha!"

"Anyone else cared to challenge me?" Melvin said to the crowd.

The crowd, still in shock over the absolute beat down, walked from the scene, except for one person, Montmorency.

"What did you to him, you monster?" Montmorency said with tears in her eyes.

"I sent him to the shadow realm, little girl. With every passing moment, he is losing his memory and will soon forget everything."

"Turn him back right this instance or I will attack you" Montmorency said as her sadness turned into rage.

"No, the shadows have him now, and if you value your mind, I suggest to never threaten me again." Melvin said as he walked away from the now hysterically sobbing Montmorency.

"Ahhhhhhh, I am going to like this place" Melvin said as he looked up at the blue sky.

* * *

Whew, this was a hard chapter. Which character should I do next?

Mai Valentine

Joey Wheeler

Bakura

Yami Bakura

Pegasus


	4. Chapter 4

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

_"Louise's summoning chant"_

* * *

Chapter 4-Pegasus

It was a good day to be Maximillion Pegasus. He was rich, the creator of the biggest children's card game the world had ever known, and best of all it was Saturday. Pegasus was absolutely giddy with joy as today was cartoon day. We catch up with our lovable card game creator in the morning.

"Croquet, get over here now. The marathon of Funny Bunny is about to start." Pegasus said as he looked at his giant bunny clock to check the time.

"5 more minutes, 5 more minutes"

"Sorry, I'm late sir, I was getting you the Lucky Charms cereal you wanted." Croquet said as he rushed into the room, a bowl of Lucky Charms and a carton of milk on a tray in his hands.

"Croquet?"

"Yes, sir?

"Where is my Mr. Funny Bunny?"

Croquet looked at his tray and saw he forgot to bring his master's favorite stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't have enough time to get your stuffed animal" Croquet said, bowing slightly to Pegasus.

"For the last time, he is not a stuffed animal. If Mr. Funny Bunny misses even a second of the show, it will be so unfabulous."

"Yes sir, right away" Croquet said as he ran out of the room to get the stuffed animal.

"Oh darn, now no one will watch the marathon with me. Kemo, would you like to watch the show with me?"

_"I beg of you…"_

"Kemo, is that you darling?"

"Attention, Master, my hair is saying that was not me who was speaking to you." Kemo said as he came into the room.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

Pegasus looked around for the source of the voice. He looked at his Funny Bunny toys, he looked at Funny Bunny bed sheets, and he even looked at his "private pictures" to find the source of the voice.

"Kemo, do you hear that?" Pegasus said as he went to get his duel disk.

"Attention, Master, my hair doesn't hear anything except you."

Pegasus looked down at his custom Funny Bunny duel disk. He was glad how Kaiba gave him the duel disk in exchange for helping him locate Mokuba after he was kidnapped for the 765th time.

_"Oh sacred,__beautiful and strong familiar spirit.__I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

Pegasus was started to get scared. He hasn't felt this scared since he was home alone on his private island, due to his staff having the day off. He glanced at the portrait of his dead wife, Cecelia, and thought the voice was coming from there.

"Cecelia, my darling is that voice you? I'm sorry for turning into a pedophile while you were going but I will see you soon enough."

"Attention, sir, but who are you ok?" Kemo said as he stared at Pegasus with disbelief at the sight of him talking to a portrait.

"Of course, I am, I have already taken my pills for the day" Pegasus said with his back turned.

"Cecelia, I would give anything to be with you, even my entire collection of Funny Bunny merchandise."

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"No, wait, Cecelia, I didn't meaning it like that. This is so not fabulousssss..." Pegasus screamed as he was sucked into a portal.

"So here is Mr. Funny Bunny sir. Sir?" Croquet said as he ran into the room with Mr. Funny Bunny in his hand.

"Attention, co-worker, my hair is telling me master Pegasus has the ability to teleport from place to place."

Croquet breathed a sigh of relief, this was a fake Mr. Funny Bunny and he was glad Pegasus wasn't here or he would make him listen to the Spice Girls with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise just looked at the being she had summoned. He was clad in a pair of pink Funny Bunny pajamas, and had something on his right arm. He had long flowing white hair that reached his shoulders, and that covered his left eye.

"That's our zero, who would have guessed you would have summoned a plebeian." Kirche said in between laughs she had at the sight of the familiar.

"Shut up, it was just a minor screw up!"

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" remarked Malicorne.

"What is it, Miss Valliere?" Colbert said with a hint of concern on his face.

"Please let me resummon"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. A familiar is a mage's lifelong partner, and to redo the summoning is an insult to Brimir himself."

"But I have never heard of taking a human as a familiar."

"Human or not, his is your familiar whether you like it or not"

"So you mean I have to?"

"Yes, finalize the ritual Miss Valliere"

Pegasus looked around and familiarized himself with the surroundings. He saw a bunch of kids, high schoolers by the look of it, except the pink haired girl talking to a bald man in front of him, who he suspected to be the teacher. Pegasus was fortunate to understand what they were saying as he studied French which is close to what they were speaking. He saw the girl coming towards him and saw the look of despair on her face.

'Hmmm, she sort of looks like Cecelia' Pegasus thought.

"You should consider yourself lucky!" Louise said as she tippy toed to kiss Pegasus on the lips.

Pegasus was in shock that that happened. It was normally him that kissed little kids without their permission, but it was done on him. He was glad he didn't need to bring the van along to get a kiss from a child. However his happiness soon turned to pain.

"Urgh, what did you do to me? This is so not fabulous" Pegasus said as he collapsed in pain.

"It will all be over soon"

Pegasus looked down at his hand and was very happy.

"Ooohhhh, I have a hand sign like Yugi-boy and his friends, now I am one of them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't run away commoner!" Guiche said as he held his rose out.

"Who would run from you? You are weaker than Mokuba!" Pegasus shouted back.

Everyone gathered around Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. It had started when Pegasus asked Guiche to come with him to get candy. Guiche then demanded Pegasus to bring the candy to him. Pegasus said "Hmm, the plan had failed, time for Plan B" as he grabbed Guiche by the arm and tried to throw him into the sack he was carrying. Guiche, having avoided the sack was outraged at Pegasus's treatment of a noble, and challenged him to a duel.

"Let's begin the duel" Guiche said as he twirled his rose, sending a petal to the ground, and from that, a golem arose.

Pegasus activated his custom Funny Bunny duel disk and drew 6 cards.

"I summon Dark Rabbit, and activate Toon World. Dark Rabbit

attack Guiche-boy directly"

The crowd was stunned when Dark Rabbit jumped over the golem and kicked Guiche in the face.

"He is just a commoner, yet he can summoner familiars?" one mutterered.

"No, the way he controls his familiar, he must be a mage" another stated.

"Hmm, nice tricks commoner, but now taste my wrath! Golem destroy his Rabbit!"

The golem charged at Dark Rabbit,and managed to hit it, but it did nothing and Dark Rabbit laughed at the golem's face.

"Oh my, did I forget to tell you? Toon World turns all my monsters into Toons and Toons can't be destroyed by battle and I don't receive damage." Pegasus said while laughing.

"If that is all, my turn, draw! I sacrifice my Dark Rabbit for Toon Dark Magician Girl."

Toon Dark Magician Girl popped out of Toon World, making all the boys faint at the sight of her.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl, please attack Guiche-boy directly!"

"I normal summon Toon Cannon Soldier and end my turn"

"Turn? You think this is a game? Valkyries attack that commoner!" Guiche said as he threw 10 petals to the ground, forming 10 bronze valkyries.

"How many times do I have to tell you Guiche-boy? My Toons can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage?"

Pegasus's Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Cannon Soldier absorbed the attacks and soon the Valkyries went back to Guiche. Toon Cannon Soldier was laughing at them, while Toon Dark Magician Girl was wagging her finger at them.

"Well, it is fun tormenting but I suppose it is time to put an end to this. I use my Millennium Eye to take this duel to the Shadow Realm. Now if you lose, I can take your soul." Pegasus said while snickering loudly.

"I activate Black Illusion Ritual to special summon Relinquished by tributing Thousand-eyes Idol from my hand. I normal summon Toon Gemini Elf too. Now, Relinquish absorb one of Guiche-boy's valkyries"

The crowd looked in horror as Relinquished swallowed Guiche's golem whole.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Cannon Soldier please attack Guiche-boy directly."

Toon Cannon Soldier shot projectiles at Guiche with his cannons, while Toon Dark Magician Girl cast a spell that threw Guiche 10 feet back. Guiche was struggling to get back to his feet after this powerful attack.

"Oh my Guiche-boy, still want more? Fine then, I will let you live for 1 more turn. Make it count Guiche-boy."

"No one(pant), makes a fool out of the(pant), Gramont family(pant), I'll show you, no matter what powers you have(pant)" Guiche said as he summoned 10 more valkyries.

"Destroy that commoner's monsters."

"Seriously Guiche-boy, what part of can't be destroyed by battle don't you understand?" Pegasus said with a sigh.

The golems rushed towards the Toons who stood there and took the shots of the golems. Toon Gemini Elf, Toon Cannon Soldier, and Toon Dark Magician Girl all laughed and pointed their fingers at Guiche. Relinquished threw out his captured golem at a charging golem and then started to laugh with the others before proceeding to capture another golem.

"Well then, Guiche-boy, all good things have to come to an end, my turn! Draw! It seems like we have reached the end of this duel. Toon Dark Magician Girl, Relinquish, Toon Gemini Elf, and Toon Cannon Soldier, would you be all be fabulous and attack Guiche-boy directly?"

Toon Dark Magician casted a spell and sent Guiche flying while Toon Cannon Soldier charged his cannons and fired at Guiche. Toon Gemini Elf went afterward and double slapped Guiche across the face. Relinquished was last and he rammed into Guiche which ended the duel.

" Guiche-boy, wouldn't it have been easier to just come inside the sack?" Pegasus said as he strolled over to the beaten and barely conscious Guiche.

"Now, you remember our agreement right?" Pegasus said as he pulled out a blank card from his pajamas.

"Oh, this card will look so fabulous on my wall. It will be right next to the Spice Girls collection." Pegasus said as his Millennium eye started to glow, blinding everyone in the courtyard. The light subsided and Guiche's face was on the card now.

Montmerency walked towards the unconscious Guiche and started to sob hysterically. By now, everyone in Vestri Court had dispersed, failed to comprehend the magic they had just observed.

"What did you do to him you monster?" Montmerency shouted at Pegasus who was walking away.

"I simply took his soul for my collection" Pegasus said as he turned around.

"Give him back right now or else!" she said as her sorrow turned into rage.

"Ummmm, I don't think so. Also if you value your life, please don't threaten me again, it is so unfabulous."

Pegasus started walking away from the scene of Montmerency completely breaking down and sobbing over Guiche's body. Pegasus then looked up at the sky.

'This place is so going to be fabulous' Pegasus thought as he strolled through the courtyard.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't been uploading as frequently as I would like, but exams are coming up. I will try to upload once every 2 weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dialogue"

"_Louise's summoning chant"_

_I don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh! or Familiar of Zero. All works are property under their respective owners._

* * *

Chapter 5- Bandit Keith

It was a beautiful day to be Bandit Keith. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and best of all he was an American, the best nationality to be in his opinion. Let's catch up with our lovable American and some of his minions.

"Good work my fellow Americans, time for us to do another villainous plot, in America!" Bandit Keith states as he puts on the duel disk his group had just stolen from a Canadian.

"Seriously boss, how many times do we have to tell you? We aren't Americans, I'm from Australia, Zygor's from Canada, and Bonz is from Zombieworld. Also, for the 148th time, we aren't in America, we are in Japan, or at least that is what I think after 4kids made those changes." Sid said after sighing.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, speak American!"

_"I beg of you…"_

"Hey, did any of you Americans, hear that?"

"Nope" Zygor said.

"No" said Sid.

"Brains" Bonz said.

"Hmm, anyway what should we do now my fellow Americans?"

Sid and Zygor looked at Bonz who nodded to them. Then Sid spoke for the group.

"Boss, we are quiting. We only took this job to help Bonz get into zombie college."

"How many times do I have to tell you, speak American!"

"Okay, boss, we are quiting. We only took this job to help Bonz get into zombie college. In America….."

"Oh, now I understand. See, it isn't hard to speak American is it now? Okay, thanks for your service my fellow Americans." Bandit Keith said as he walked away in style. American style.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

Bandit Keith looked around to find the source of that voice. When he saw no one, he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Hmm, it must be my mind again. I still can't believe I thought I was under the control of someone who wasn't American."

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit. I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"Okay, seriously, whoever you are show yourself. I command you to appear in the name of America!"

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, in America!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise just looked at the being she had summoned. It was a man who wore a red shirt, blue jacket, and beige pants. He carried a strange item on his right arm, and wore a red, white and blue bandana on his head. His eyes were obstructed by the black sunglasses he wore, because Americans never takeoff their sunglasses.

"That's our zero, who would have guessed you would have summoned a commoner as your familiar?" Kirche said in between laughs she had at the sight of the familiar.

"Shut up, it was just a minor screw up!"

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" remarked Guiche.

"What is it, Miss Valliere?" Colbert said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Please let me resummon" Louise said as she went up to her teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. A familiar is a mage's lifelong partner, and to redo the summoning is an insult to Brimir himself."

"But I have never heard of taking a human as a familiar."

"Human or not, his is your familiar whether you like it or not"

"So you mean I have to?"

"Yes, finalize the ritual Miss Valliere"

Bandit Keith got up from the ground and looked around to familiarize himself with the setting. What he saw upset him.

"Where the hell is this place? The air is too clean here. I like the polluted air, in America!"

"What are you saying?" Louise said as she walked up to Bandit Keith, noticing the language barrier between the two.

"Ahhh, get away from me, you French person!" Bandit Keith said he started running from Louise.

"That's the zero, she can't even bind the familiar!" Malicorne said.

"Crap, I'm surrounded by French people. Why? Why?" Bandit Keith screamed aloud as he was running away from Louise.

"Hmph, that's it. Explosion!" Louise said as a giant explosion happened in front of Bandit Keith.

"Urgh, what happened? In America!"

"You lowly familiar, have caused me a lot of problems today." Louise said as she kissed the prone Bandit Keith.

"Noooooo, I'm going to hell. In America…" Bandit Keith said as the pain from the runes being carved into his skin made him unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't run away commoner!" Guiche said as he held his rose out.

"I never run from a challenge, especially from a French person." Bandit Keith said as he looked straight at Guiche, through his sunglasses obviously as Americans never take them off.

Everyone gathered around Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. It had started when Bandit Keith stuck a pole into the ground, and attached his bandana onto the pole. He then claimed the land for America, and then repeatedly shouted "USA,USA,USA!" Guiche, getting tired of the commoner's noise, and him not knowing his place here, challenged the commoner to a duel in Vestri Court.

"Let's begin the duel" Guiche said as he twirled his rose, sending a petal to the ground, and from that, a golem arose.

Bandit Keith activated his duel disk and drew 6 cards. Bandit Keith as always, has certain cards in his wristband.

"I normal summon Mechanicalchaser, in America. Mechanicalchaser, show that Frenchie, some good old fashion pain, in America!"

Mechanicalchaser charged at Guiche's valkyrie and decapitated it. The crowd was stunned at this.

"He is just a commoner, yet he can summoner familiars?" one muttered.

"No, the way he controls his familiar, he must be a mage" another stated.

"Hmph, you got lucky commoner." Guiche said as he summoned 3 more golems.

"I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn, in America!"

"Turn, you think this is a game commoner? My golems will show you your place! Attack!"

"Not so fast, Frenchie. I activate Ring of Destruction, and attach it to your golem."

The crowd watched in anticipation as the Ring of Destruction materialized and attached itself to Guiche's valkyrie and exploded, taking out 3 of Guiche's valkyries and Mechanicalchaser. Guiche was thrown back 10 feet due to the explosion.

"Well, I suppose you are done with your turn. Time for America!" Bandit Keith said as he slipped a card from his wristband instead of drawing.

"I activate Zera Ritual! I tribute 2 Ground Attacker Bugroths from my hand to special summon Zera the Mant."

The crowd watched in horror as the 2 monsters crashed into one another and from the wreckage out came Zera the Mant.

"Zera, attack his life points directly, in America!"

Zera the Mant rushed forward with terrifying speed and used its claws to slash Guiche in the chest. Guiche got back up but stumbled because of the blood loss he suffered at the claws of Zera the Mant.

"Give up, Frenchie! You will never match the power of an American!" Bandit Keith said as he set a monster.

"Never commoner" Guiche said as he used up his remaining willpower to conjure up 10 more valkyries.

"Attack his unknown monster"

"Bad move, Frenchie. Don't you learn from your mistakes? That is why you will never be as strong as an American." Bandit Keith said as the set monster was flipped up and shown to be Cyber Jar.

Cyber Jar destroyed all monsters on the field, shocking the crowd with the explosions, and sending pieces of debris flying in all directions. Then 5 cards from Keith's duel disk were revealed, and 4 monsters were summoned because they were level 4 and under. The monsters were 2 Cyber Jars, and 2 Mechanicalchasers.

"Do you yield Frenchie?" Bandit Keith said as he walked to Guiche, his army of monsters following him.

"Yes, I-I yield!"

"Good, now sing the American National Anthem, in American!"

"W-what?" Guiche said as Bandit Keith was now in front of him. Guiche fainted when Bandit Keith put his face up to his face.

"I claim this victory for America!" Bandit Keith said as he put his right foot on the prone Guiche's body, and raised his left arm up in victory.

"USA, USA, USA!" Bandit Keith said as the people looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

Me-Well another chapter done. I was thinking about making one more chapter and then finishing this fanfiction, but I would like to know the reader's opinions. Should I finish this fanfic for to start a story similiar to this, but using Duel monsters? Louise summoning actual duel monsters or an archetype of monsters and showing the interaction between those monsters and the familiar of zero universe?

Bandit Keith- Glad I showed that Frenchie the power of America!

Joey Wheeler- When is it my turn to get a chapter?

Mai Valentine- I call next.

Bakura- Hey women and she males first. I'm sorry Mai, you are just a pair of breasts on a woman.

Mokuba- Can I get my own chapter?

All of us-Shut up, Mokuba.

Me-Review and state your opinions and I will take those into account. Till next time.


	6. Omake 1

_Made a short little story. This omakes will be shorter than the full length chapters._

_I don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh! or Familiar of Zero. All works are property under their respective owners._

* * *

Omake 1- Tristan Taylor

"Surprised you didn't back down commoner!" Guiche said as he pointed to Tristan with his rose.

Everyone is gathered in Vestri Court to see the duel between Guiche and the commoner. The duel started because Tristan was complaining about the screen time he was received and challenged Guiche to a duel which will decide the male character in this show.

"I will never back down from a duel. This is my only chance at screen time!" Tristan said.

"Well then, let us begin." Guiche said as he twirled his rose petal.

A rose petal fell to the ground and from that a golem arose.

"My voice gives me super strength!" Tristan said as he charged at the valkyrie.

_Time skip._

A girl is standing in front of a tombstone. She is sobbing and wondering how could this happen. The tombstone is obstructed due to the girl being in front of it.

"Listen I know it is hard to accept but you need to move on" Kirche said as she put her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"You are right, let's go" the girl said as she left the tombstone. The name on the tombstone is now visible.

The tombstone simply states

_Guiche de Gramont. He was a son._

"I just want to know why?" Montmorency said.

"I don't know how he did it either" Kirche said as she comforted the crying Montmorency.

_Flashback_

"Holy shit. It really does" Tristan said as he looked back at the rubble of the golem he just punched through.

"Hmph, you just got lucky commoner!" Guiche said as he summoned up 10 more valkyries.

" My voice knows kung fu!" Tristan said as he dodged and countered all the valkyries attacks.

" My voice is getting bored." Tristan said as he destroyed the last of Guiche's valkyries.

"Neck breaking powers activate!" Tristan said as he snapped Guiche's neck from afar.

"Who's the main character now, bitch?" Tristan said as the animator made him black again.

* * *

Me:Since I will not have much free time in the forseeable future, I will be making omakes instead of full length chapters. Which omake should I do now?

Tristan:I'm glad I got my own part.

Joey: Nyeh, is it my turn yet?

Mai-Hey, I said I was next. How did Tristan get his part before me?

Tea-I know, he got his before me too. I am far more important to the plot than he is

Tristan- Whatcha' talking bout, Tea?

Mokuba- Hey guys, can I be in this omake?

All of us except Mokuba- Shut up, Mokuba

Me- Well, read and review. Put which character you want next in your review.


	7. Omake 2

_Mr I hate znt nobles- Maybe. I haven't watched GX in a long time, so I would need to watch it over to remember it._

_I don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh! or Familiar of Zero. All works are property under their respective owners._

* * *

Omake 2-Tea Gardner

"Surprised you had the guts to show up commoner!" Montmorency said.

Everyone is gathered in Vestri Court to see the duel between Montomorency and the commoner. This is how it started.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Guiche, where is the perfume I gave you?" Montomorency said in a pissed off voice._

"_Uhhh, there, that commoner must have taken it!" Guiche said as he pointed towards Tea._

"_Drats, foiled again. I'm a kleptomaniac, and I stole it from Guiche." Tea said as Montomorency reached her._

"_You filthy commoner! You dare put your hands on my lovely Guiche? You shall pay for your insolence. I challenge you to a duel. Meet me in Vestri Court in 20 minutes, commoner!" Montomorency said as she flipped her hair and left._

Present

"Hey, my wand's missing" a random person in the crowd.

"Guiche took it!" Tea said.

"Hmmm, I'm going to draw one of those symbols like I did in the first episode with Yugi and his sexy alter ego. That and friendship will solve everything!" Tea said as she took out her stolen permanent maker and drew a smiley face on her left hand.

"I Montomorency Margarita la Fere De Montomorency will inflict punishment on the commoner!"

"The power of friendship demanded I take his perfume!" Tea said as she raised up her left hand.

"Let's begin the duel." Montomorency said as 2 water serpents sprang up from the ground.

"The power of friendship will see me through. Friendship is the only the only thing that can cure a lightning bolt to the head, and it will definitely see me through this. Friendship helped Yugi's sexy alter ego beat Kaiba and friendship will help me through this. For the power of friendship compels you!" Tea said as she charged at the water serpents.

_Time Skip_

A tombstone is visible in the early morning light. There are few words on the tombstone, and they state.

_Tea Gardner_

_Friendship…. Does not work..._

_Back in Domino City_

"Hey Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yeah?"

"I feel a great big load has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Me too. I can't help shake the feeling it is friendship related."

"Ehh, whatever, must not be important" Yugi said.

"You are right, let's get back to being the main characters and playing card games." Yami said.

* * *

Omake 2 is done. Sorry if this is one of the shorter chapters, as there isn't much on Tea besides friendship and penguins and I don't know how to put penguins into the story.

I will do 2 omakes and then I suppose I will finish off this fanfiction with 2 full length chapters.

Which character should I choose for an Omake next?

Rex

Weevil

Ishizu

Mokuba

Odion

Which character do you want to have a full length chapter?

Mai

Bakura

Yami Bakura/Florence

Regular Marik

Any other character in the series

Read and review like always and write down who you want for the future parts.


	8. Chapter 6-Mokuba Kaiba

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating this as much. I have been focusing on my DXD story as this is a secondary story. The next chapters I will do are Rex+Weevil, Mai and maybe Yami Bakura.

_"Louise summoning"_

"Dialogue"

'Thought'

I don't own anything from Yugioh. All works are properties of their respective owners.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. The sun was shining, the air was clean, and best of all for Mokuba Kaiba, he hasn't been kidnapped in over 2 hours, which is a new record. Here we see our Mokuba on a Saturday morning.

"Hey big brother, guess what?" Mokuba said as he watched Spongebob, to his brother Seto who was sitting in his chair.

"What Mokuba? Can't you see Mommy and Daddy are busy?" Seto said as he stared at his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

"I haven't been kidnapped in over 2 hours! That is a new record for me!" Mokuba said in an excited voice

"Mokuba you have it all wrong. The record is 3 hours. Now go away, I need some private time with Mommy." Kaiba said to his brother as he looked at his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card with bad intentions.

"Okay big brother, can I also use borrow a duel disk?" Mokuba asked his brother as he opened the door.

"Yeah sure, shut up Mokuba." Kaiba said as he slammed the door behind his brother.

Mokuba made his way down to Kaiba's vault which was the size of a football field, but still small compared to Kaiba's ego. Mokuba went to the safe where Kaiba kept his rare cards and his duel disk.

"Password please." the safe asked.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Mokuba said.

"Access granted." the safe said as the safe opened, revealing a duel disk and a briefcase with several rare cards.

"Yay! Time to duel and then go watch Spongebob." Mokuba said as he put on the duel disk and created a deck with the rare cards.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

"Huh, who said that?" Mokuba said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit. I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"Look if you are trying to kidnap me that won't work, my big brother will just find me in the end. So don't bother!" Mokuba shouted.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Dammit, no. I was so close to beating my record!" Mokuba said as he was sucked into a portal.

_Meanwhile in the security camera room_

"Gruber, we have a problem." Hans said to his fellow German.

"What is it, Gruber?"

"Herr Kaiba's brother has been kidnapped again."

"We need to go up and tell Herr Kaiba!"

The 2 Germans made there way to Kaiba's office and entered without knocking. They stumbled in on Kaiba making out with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Ahh, what the hell are you two doing here? I thought I said no interruptions!" Kaiba said as he dropped his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

"We have big news to tell you." They said in unison.

"What?" Kaiba said, still angry with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon time being interrupted.

"Your brother has been kidnapped."

"And? You are treating this like it is special. This is the 7835th time he has been kidnapped." Kaiba said in a lazy drawl.

"This time he was kidnapped by a portal Herr Kaiba!" Hans said.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now get out of my sight." Kaiba said to the Germans.

"Oh also before you forget, go out and get a collar for Mokuba. I've been putting it off because I have been playing children's card games."

"Yes, Herr Kaiba!" they shouted in unison as they left the room.

"Now where were we?" Kaiba said as he resumed his make-out session with Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louise looked at the thing she had just summoned. It was a small child in a yellow vest with long black hair. The child was still alive as far as Louise could see.

"That's our Zero, who would have guessed you would have summoned a commoner as your familiar?" Kirche said as she pointed and laughed at Louise.

"Shut up, it was just a minor mistake." Louise shouted back at the Germanian girl.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" remarked Guiche.

Louise, on the verge of tears, went up to her teacher.

"What is it Miss Valliere?" said as he stared down at one of his shortest students.

"Can I resummon?" Louise said slowly.

"No I'm sorry. No matter how unconventional your familiar is, he is your familiar and you can't change."

"But I have never heard of taking a commoner as a familiar!"

"No buts miss Valliere. Finish the contract." He said sternly.

Mokuba got up and looked around at his surroundings. He was shocked at what he saw, mostly the exotic creatures that were there.

'Huh, I got kidnapped here?' Mokuba thought as Louise went up to him.

"What is your name commoner?" Louise said angrily.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba."

"Whatever commoner. You are now my familiar." Louise said as she kissed Mokuba.

"Yay! I got a kiss. Now I am a man. Wait until Seto hears about…." Mokuba said as he collapsed due to the pain of the runes burning themselves onto his left hand.

"What is happening?"

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." Louise said coldly.

Mokuba was on the verge of saying something before he became unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surprised you didn't back down commoner!" Guiche said as he pointed his rose towards Mokuba.

Everyone is gathered in Vestri Court to see the duel between Guiche and the commoner. This is how the duel got started.

_Flashback._

"_Shut up, Mokuba!" Guiche said as he turned to Katie and Montmorency. Mokuba had told the girls of what Guiche was doing last night. However, when Mokuba heard this he snapped._

"_No you shut up!" Mokuba screamed at Guiche._

"_How dare you address me in that way commoner. I will duel you to teach you a lesson. Meet me in Vestri Court in 10 minutes." Guiche said as he slammed his hands on the table._

Present

"I will never back down because my brother says not to. My big brother will take away Spongebob from me if I do."

"Let's start the duel." Guiche said as he created a valkyrie.

Mokuba drew 6 cards and activated his duel disk, drawing attention from the crowd.

"I activate Forest and set 1 monster and end my turn." Mokuba said.

'Heheh. I guess watching my big brother play children's card games helped me learn to play'

The crowd was stunned to see the clear field at Vestri be transformed into a forest.

"He is just a commoner and he can do this?" a girl asked.

"No the way he is speaking, he must be a mage!" a boy said.

"You have summon nice tricks commoner. Valkyrie attack!" Guiche said.

Guiche's valkyrie attacked into the set monster, which was a Des Koala.

"You take damage now!" Mokuba said as he stuck his tongue out.

Guiche staggered from the damage that the Des Koala inflicted on him and was stunned.

"Well my turn!" Mokuba said as he drew a card.

"I summon Krokodilus! Krokodilus, attack his monster!" Mokuba said as he pointed towards Guiche's valkyrie.

Krokodilus used its razor sharp claws to tear his valkyrie to shreds.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Mokuba said smiling.

"You filthy commoner! How dare you make a fool out of me!" Guiche said as he summoned 10 Valkyries.

"Not so fast. I activate Adhesion Trap Hole. Now all your monsters are halved!"

"I will still win. Attack!" Guiche said.

All 10 of Guiche's valkyries charged at Krokodilus who tore each one to shreds and then landed an attack on Guiche.

"What did I tell you?" Mokuba said as he crossed his arms.

"My turn. Perfect." Mokuba said with an evil smile as he drew a card.

_Meanwhile in Kaiba Corp HQ_

"Hey Hans, have you seen my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"No Herr Kaiba. I have not seen it."

"Where could it be?" Seto said panicked.

"Herr Kaiba, maybe it is in the vault?" Gruber said.

"In the vault. That means….. Oh no…. Mokuba has it!" Seto said as he collapsed and started pounding on the floor.

_Back in Vestri Court_

"I sacrifice 2 of my monsters to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba said as he placed the card on the Duel Disk.

The crowd was stunned to see such a creature appear before them. Dragons are known to be the most majestic, powerful, and intelligent creatures around, and most have never seen one before. Tabitha's familiar, Irukukwu lifted her head up and beamed at the sight of another dragon here. Guiche was however sweating bullets at the sight of the most powerful creature in the world appear before him.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack him directly!" Mokuba said as he pointed to Guiche.

Blue-Eyes blasted Guiche with White Lightning and this threw Guiche towards the wall and knocked him out cold. Mokuba was the winner of this duel.

"Yay! I did it." Mokuba said as he looked at the stunned crowd.

The crowd was shocked at what they just witnessed. They just saw a commoner defeat a noble with strange creatures and a strange machine on the commoner's arm. Louise was the most stunned of all in Vestri Court. Louise was nervous when Mokuba started walking towards her.

"Hey Louise, I guess we are equals now huh?" Mokuba said with a smile.

Louise wasn't as happy at the sound of Mokuba's voice. She wouldn't consider a commoner her equal, much less a familiar, and she knew she needed to say something.

"Shut up, Mokuba." She said as she grabbed his wrist and started leading him away.

* * *

What did you think of this story? I will try to make another chapter within 2 weeks, but I am not making any promises. Review like always.


	9. Chapter 7-Bakura

Here is Bakura and Florence's chapter.

"Speech"

_"Louise summoning"_

* * *

It is a beautiful day in Domino City. Everyone is in school and that is where we find our lovable limey, Bakura. Bakura is wearing his duel disk in school and is in his homeroom with all the characters.

"Hey, guys can I be in the episode?" Bakura asked Yugi Muto who was playing a children's card game right in front of the teacher.

"Get lost limey!" Joey said as he shoved Bakura out of the classroom.

"Oh bugger!" Bakura said as he fell to the ground.

"Those buggers can go to hell for all I care." Bakura said in his British accent while walking down the hallway.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

_Bakura turned to look for the source of the voice._

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

_"Hello is someone there?"_

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

_"Whoever you are, leave now before I get Florence out!" Bakura screamed out loud._

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Oh bugger!" Bakura said as he got sucked into the portal.

_Few hours later in Domino City_

"Hey isn't Bakura missing?" Tea asked the group.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Never heard of him." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent.

"You mean that limey kid from school?" Tristan said while painted black by the animator.

"Yes, that one!" Tea said.

"No why should we care?" Yugi asked as he looked at his cards

"Shouldn't we look for him? It is what friends do." Tea said, sending fear out to the 3 boys because they are going to be in store for a friendship speech.

"And have him cut into my precious screen time? Over Yami's dead body!" Yami declared.

"Yugi's right, Bakura's not even a main character!" Joey added.

"Does anyone even know his first name?" Yugi stated.

"I do!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Anyone besides Tristan?" Yami asked as he facepalmed himself.

"I do!" Tristan said again.

"How could you? We need to look for him. He is our friend, and friends always look out for other friends. That is the critical part of friendship that friends must look out for other friends…" Tea said before she was cut off by Yami.

"Mind Crush!" Yami said as he put his hand out.

"We 3 sort of agreed on a friendship quota for the day. You exceeded it so we needed to mind crush you." Joey said to the unconscious Tea.

"But seriously where is that limey?" Tristan said, back in his normal skin color.

"Who cares, I'm sure he is fine." Yugi said dismissively.

_Meanwhile in Tristan Magic Academy_

"You will learn your lesson commoner!" Guiche pointed at Bakura.

Everyone is gathered in Vestri Court to see the duel between the commoner and Guiche. This is how the duel started.

_Flashback_

"So do you do that stuff?" Siesta asked innocently to Bakura who was dumbfounded.

"No I don't do the Yaoi stuff that you have read in your novels! I'm British not gay!" Bakura said indignantly.

"Hey gay commoner bring me my cake!" Guiche said as he pointed at Bakura.

"Siesta, give me the cake I need to give it to him." Bakura said to Siesta who gave him a piece of cake.

Bakura walked over and gave the cake to Guiche.

"Pardon me, sir, but are you gay?" Bakura innocently asked Guiche, who was shocked by the question.

"How dare you insinuate that I am gay! What makes you think that?" Guiche asked angrily.

" My Gaydar is pointing directly at you, so you must possess high levels of gay energy." Bakura said calmly.

"How dare you, commoner! Have you no manners?" Guiche said as he stood up from his chair.

"What's the problem? My Gaydar is always right." Bakura said calmly.

"That is it, commoner! I will not have my name tarnished by these lies! Duel me in Vestri Court!" Guiche said as he slammed hands on the table.

_Present_

"I, Guiche de Gramont will punish this commoner!" Guiche said as he pointed his rose at Bakura.

"The power of my Britishness will defeat you!"

Guiche summoned a valkyrie and then used it to punch Bakura in the face, sending him back 10 feet.

"How does that feel commoner?" Guiche taunted.

Bakura slowly got up but this time it was a different Bakura, Florence!

"I will not have you harm this body. I need to be gay with Marik in this body." Florence declared as he activated his duel disk and drew 6 cards.

"Let's start the countdown to your death! I set 1 monster in defense mode and set 1 card face down!" Florence said seriously.

"Valkyrie attack!" Guiche said as his valkyrie attacked the face-down monster which was Earthbound Spirit. The valkyrie couldn't destroy the monster.

"Earthbound spirit has too much defense points, but that isn't the least of your troubles! Destiny Board activate!" Florence said as the first letter of the destiny board, D, was shown.

"My turn! Draw." Florence said as he drew a card.

"I sacrifice Earthbound Spirit for Dark Ruler Ha des." Florence said as the crowd gasped at the new monster that he summoned.

"W-what is that?" one girl stuttered out.

"I-it's a monster!" another said.

"Louise, what did you summon?" Kirche asked fearfully.

"Dark Ruler, attack his pitiful valkyrie."

Dark Ruler walked up the golem and delivered a powerful punch to the golem, making the golem crumble into dirt.

"Your turn." Florence said with a smile.

"Arise my valkyries!" Guiche said as he summoned 3 valkyries, each armed with a spear or sword.

"Strike that heathen down!"

The 3 valkyries charged at Dark Ruler who crushed all of them with ease.

"Destiny Board activates in now." Florence said as the second letter, E, was shown.

"My turn draw! Perfect! I summon Headless Knight." Florence said as a headless knight materialized in front of him.

"Dark Ruler, attack him directly!" Florence said as he pointed to Guiche. Dark Ruler sent Guiche flying and made him cough up blood.

"I also activate the third letter, A, and end my turn."

"Only 2 turns until your death."

Guiche was terrified but he didn't want to show fear and disgrace his family.

"Perish commoner!" Guiche said as he summoned 10 valkyries. The valkyries all attacked the headless knight then ganged up on Dark Ruler Ha Des who they managed to kill. However the battle exacted a heavy toll and 9 out of the 10 valkyries were destroyed.

" How does that feel commoner?" Guiche said as the pain of the monsters get inflicted at Florence.

"This is nothing to what you will experience. Destiny Board activates again." Florence said as the 4th letter, T, appeared.

"My turn. Draw"

"I remove 3 monsters from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear. I then normal summoned Jowgen the Spiritualist." Florence said Dark Necrofear and Jowgen appeared.

"Dark Necrofear, attack his valkyrie! Jowgen attack him directly."

Dark Necrofear destroyed the valkyrie by throwing the baby at the valkyrie which made it crumble and then Jowgen used a spell to damage Guiche. Guiche started coughing up blood again at this onslaught.

"You last turn. Make it good."

"I summon 2 more valkyries." Guiche said as he tried to summon 2 valkyries but they didn't appear.

"Jowgen has the ability to prevent Special summons, so you can't summon anything." Florence said with a smile.

"You lose. The 5th letter has appeared, H, completed the rest of the word." Florence said as H appeared. The word DEATH was seen above Dark Necrofear, shocking everyone that was there. Guiche started to violently convulse and collapse on the ground, ending the duel.

"What did you do to him you monster!?" Montmorency said as she rushed to the fallen Guiche.

"He is dead. That is what he deserves for harming this body." Florence said as he walked away from Montomorency who broke down crying.

"Louise, do you know any place I can get a good pair of leather pants?" Florence said as he walked up to the scared Valliere girl.

* * *

Read and review like always.


	10. Chapter 8- Solomon Muto

Hey guys, here is another installment of Duelists of Zero. This card is Yugi's Grandpa, also known as Yugi's Grandpa, and yes Yugi, he does have a name.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

It is a beautiful day in Domino City. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and best of all for Solomon Muto, Yugi was going out of the house. This gave Solomon the time to go to his lover, Black Luster Soldier. Let's catch up with Yugi's grandpa as he is in his shop.

"Okay bye gramps, I'm going to play children's card games with my friends." Yugi said as he left the house.

"Oh there goes Yugi, playing card games with his imaginary boyfriend." Solomon said as he went in front of the counter. He then walked to the front of the store and put the closed sign on the door. He then turned to a poster of Black Luster Soldier and stared at the poster with lustful eyes.

"Oh Black Luster Soldier, how I've missed you so." Grandpa said as he put his right hand on the poster and ran it down Black Luster Soldier's body.

"_I beg of you….."_a female voice suddenly said.

"Hmmm, I must be hearing things." Grandpa said after he looked around.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!" _

"How rude, kids these days, can't you see I am busy?" Grandpa shouted at the ceiling.

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"Whoever you are, go away! I am having an intimate moment with Black Luster Soldier." Grandpa boldly declared while pointing his finger at the ceiling.

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"Seriously kids these days, with their Ipods, and MP3 players, and Millennium Items, and their voice activated light systems, and their telepathy, and their computers, and their…" Grandpa said before he was interrupted.

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Ahhh! Yugi, don't buy Duel Monsters merchandise with my credit card on Ebay….." he shouted as he was absorbed by a portal.

_10 Hours later._

_"_Phew. Who knew playing children's card games would take that much out of you?" Yugi asked as he walked into the store with Joey, Tristan, and Tea following closely behind.

"I know, but nothing beats card games before bedtime." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent.

"Hey guys, isn't something missing here?" Tea asked as she looked around.

"What do you mean Tea?" Joey asked.

"I mean Solomon Muto is missing."

"Whose Solomon Muto?" Yugi asked as he put down his backpack.

"He is your grandpa."

"He has a name?" Yugi asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. So where would he be?" Tea continued.

"Who cares. He is probably off having an affair with Black Luster Soldier." Yugi dismissively said.

"Shouldn't we go and look for him?"

"And cut into my precious screen time? No way. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Yugi remarked.

_Meanwhile in Halkeginia_

"Ow." Solomon said on the ground after he took a punch from Guiche's golem.

"How's that feel commoner?" Guiche smugly said.

Everyone is gathered in Vestri Court to see the duel between the old commoner man and Guiche. This all started when Solomon forgot who he was and wandered aimlessly around before bumping into Guiche, knocking the noble down. Guiche was so furious that he challenged him to a duel.

"Blast these kids with their magic, and golems. Wait! Yugi does magic all the time with his duel disk. Maybe I should use the duel disk which I stole from him." Solomon said as he steadily got back to his feet.

_Flashback_

"Hey guys, have you seen my duel disk?" Yugi asked in front of Solomon, to his friends. Solomon whistled and slid the duel disk that was by his feet to the right.

"Nope sorry." Joey replied.

"No. Ask your sexy alter ego." Tea remarked.

"In a few hours the sun will come up." Tristan said, earning stares from his friends.

'It is I who has it. I need this technology to bring Black Luster Soldier to life so we can finally be together.' Solomon thought in his mind.

_Present_

"Here goes nothing." Solomon said as he activated the duel disk and drew 6 cards.

"I summon Celtic Guardian and equip Horn of the Unicorn to it." Solomon said as the crowd gasped when Celtic Guardian was summoned.

"He's just a commoner! How can he do that?" A girl said in disbelief.

"He can summon creatures to do his bidding? He must be a great mage." A boy said.

"Celtic Guardian, attack that golem." Solomon said as Celtic Guardian cut down the golem.

Guiche was shocked to say the least but he quickly recovered.

"Nice tricks, commoner. But now face my power." Guiche said as he summoned up 4 more valkyries.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Golems attack!" Guiche said as he sent all of his golems who were cut down by Celtic Guardian.

"My Celtic Guardian has higher attack points than your golems. It is my turn now, draw! Celtic Guardian, attack him directly!" Solomon said.

Celtic Guardian rushed at Guiche at a tremendous speed and slashed at him with a sword. Guiche was knocked down and started to bleed before getting back up.

"That's it! No more playing around!" Guiche said as he summoned up 10 valkyries.

"Destroy that commoner and his monster." Guiche said as he pointed rose at Solomon.

"Take this! Trap card activate! Mirror Force!" Solomon said as a mirror appeared in front of his Celtic Guardian. When one golem hit the mirror, it shattered and reflected back, destroying all of his golems.

Guiche was absolutely shocked when this happened. All of his precious golems were destroyed in an instant due to Solomon's trap card.

"My turn, draw!" Solomon said as he picked up another card. He couldn't believe what the card was and was dumbfounded when he say it.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that heart of the card stuff Yugi talks about actually works. You lose!" Solomon said as he revealed all 5 pieces of Exodia to Guiche, who paled at the sight of these cards.

A giant circle appeared in Vestri Court and Exodia slowly appeared out of it, stunning the crowd at the sight of this.

"Exodia, obliterate!" Solomon said as Exodia summoning a great ball of light, and threw it at Guiche. When it hit Guiche, it blinded every and Guiche screamed throughout the entire thing. When the light was gone, everyone saw Guiche lying down on Vestri Court, unconscious. Solomon Muto made his way out of Vestri Court and everyone in his path moved to the side, not wanting to be on the receiving side of Exodia's blast. Solomon went to a dark place behind the North Tower and looked through his deck to find a certain card.

"Black Luster Soldier, come forward." He said as he placed Black Luster Soldier on his duel disk. Solomon was in awe when his favorite monster appeared right before him. However Black Luster Soldier was confused when he was summoned.

"Wait a moment. Did you just summon me without a Ritual Card?" Black Luster Soldier asked in a noble voice.

"Yeah so?" Grandpa said as he powered down the duel disk before taking it off and placing it on the ground.

"That's against the rules isn't it?" Black Luster Soldier asked while concern crept into his mind when Solomon took off all his clothes.

"Screw the rules, I'm in love!" Solomon said as he tackled Black Luster Soldier.

During the rest of that day, sounds could be heard from the behind the North Tower, scaring away most of the children.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Read, review, and follow like always.


	11. Chapter 9- Espa Roba

Here for the final installment of Duelists of Zero. This time it will be Espa Roba and his brothers.

* * *

"Surprised you showed up commoner!" Guiche said as he pointed his rose wand to Espa Roba.

"Excuse me, do you want this baby?" Espa Roba as he gestured towards his younger brother.

"No! For the last time, I don't want that baby!" Guiche screamed out.

"But why? He comes potty trained already. That takes out half the work." Espa Roba continued to explain.

Everyone is gathered here in Vestri Court to watch the duel between Guiche and Espa Roba. It all started when Espa Roba pleaded for Guiche to take the baby. Guiche got so annoyed at this that he challenged the "commoner" for talking to a noble in this way.

"NO! Let's start the duel so I don't have to listen to you anymore." Guiche fumed as he waved his rose wand around. A petal fell and a bronze golem came out of the ground.

"Time to duel. And when I win with my cheating, er, I mean tapping into the cosmic forces around us, I will take your rarest card and locator card." Espa Roba said as he activated his duel disk before drawing 6 cards.

"_What is he talking about?"_ Guiche thought as Espa Roba summoned Cyber Raider.

"A creature!"

"How did he summon it?"

"Is he a mage?"

This is what the crowd exclaimed about when Espa Roba summoned out his monster.

"Impossible! You are a commoner! How can you summon a familiar?" Guiche asked.

"No more talking! I am trying to listen to the headset, I mean my powers. Umm, never mind! Cyber Raider, attack his golem!" Espa Roba said as Cyber Raider punched a hole into the golem, causing it to disintegrate into dust.

"Y-you just got lucky!" Guiche said as Espa Roba set a card.

"Now you will pay!" Guiche said as he summoned up 3 more golems.

"Attack!" Guiche said as the 3 monsters charged towards Cyber Raider. 1 golem was destroyed, but the other 2 managed to destroy Cyber Raider, and punch Espa Roba before going back towards Guiche.

"I'm not out just yet. You will get this baby once I am done!" Espa Roba said as he got back to his feet.

"Draw!" Espa Roba said as he drew a card from his Deck.

"I special summon The Fiend Megacyber. I then use Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Raider." Espa Roba said as Cyber Raider and The Fiend Megacyber appeared on his field.

"I now sacrifice Cyber Raider to summon my ace, Jinzo!" Espa Roba proudly declared as Jinzo appeared on the field. This surprised everyone as they have never seen such machinery in his life.

"I now Equip Amplifier to Jinzo!" Espa Roba said as Amplifier materialized and attached itself to Jinzo's head.

"Jinzo and The Fiend Megacyber, attack his remaining golems!" Espa Roba said as Jinzo and The Fiend Megacyber destroyed Guiche's golems with ease.

"What powerful creatures!"

"He must be a powerful mage."

Guiche was now exhausted and humiliated in his duel with Espa Roba. All of his golems were destroyed by Espa Roba's monsters and they were quickly taking a toll on his willpower.

"Do you give up?" Espa Roba said as he walked towards Guiche.

"Never!" Guiche said as he summoned the rest of his willpower to summon two more golems.

"Attack." Guiche said as the golems rushed to meet their end at the hands of Jinzo and The Fiend Megacyber.

"It is useless. I can predict your every move!" Espa Roba said as he reached Guiche, causing the latter to cower in fear.

"I give up, don't hurt me!" Guiche stammered out.

"I will not hurt you on one condition." Espa Roba declared.

"What is it?"

"This baby is yours now." Espa Roba said as his other brother dropped off the baby in Guiche's arms.

"Have fun!" Espa Roba said as he shut off his duel disk and walked out of Vestri Court, leaving Guiche with a new baby to take care of.

* * *

Well, this is the final installment of Duelists of Zero. I truly am sorry that I didn't get to do Mai/Weevel+Rex, but I was steadly losing interest in this fanfiction. Still, I give thanks to everyone who supported this fanfiction from the beginning.

Read, favorite, and review for the last time, and thanks for sticking with Duelists of Zero.(Bows head to audience)


End file.
